All Hearts Your Captives
by MQ1
Summary: Set during MWPP after their gradution. 'I should hex you,' she said, tilting her head slightly to one side. The younger man grinned and leant forward to whisper in her ear. 'Just trust me.' Oneshot. Prequel to 'An Unexpected Alliance.'


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the Harry Potter kingdom; that accolade goes to JKR._

_**Notes: **__I'm tired, grouchy, annoyed at basically everyone, and when that happens (which recently has been increasing at an alarming rate), I feel the need to write a one-shot. Study and other obligations be damned (there is a reason I am fairly prolific; ie. I'm completely insane.)_

_Anyway, this little story, fills in the gap I inadvertently left in 'An Unexpected Alliance' and didn't notice until 'AnythingbutMMAD' pointed it out (in Chapter 5). So, enjoy! _

* * *

_**All HeartsYour Captives**_

* * *

The full moon shone brightly above, basking the Hogwarts grounds in white light and bleaching all colour from the surroundings. Though early summer, the air was chill, and Minerva McGonagall rubbed her bare arms vigorously, trying to instill some warmth. It was the annual Ministry Ball, and Minerva was duty-bound to attend, much to her chagrin. 

She brought a small tumbler of scotch to her lips, and sipped the amber liquid, relishing the sudden warmth that flooded through her veins. Sighing deeply, she leant her elbows against the wrought-iron rail. She rested the now-empty glass before her, and wordlessly vanished it to the kitchens. The wind blew stronger, and she hunched her shoulders against the breeze.

She started as she heard footsteps behind her, and twisted around quickly, her wand raised. Sirius Black grinned at her as he raised his eyebrows. Minerva returned his smile briefly, and stepped to one side, making room for him to lean against the rail. He stood beside her, and removed his suit jacket which he draped over her shoulders.

"You look freezing," he said, now rubbing small circles through the warm fabric onto her back. "Why don't you come back in?"

"Because, Mr. Black," Minerva said flatly. "I'm afraid that I do not like to dance, which I am forced to do every year I attend this ball."

A low laugh escaped Sirius' lips, and he leant his back against the iron rail so he could see her face. "It's 'Sirius'," he said, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Minerva nodded slowly. "I suppose you had best call me 'Minerva'."

The corners of the younger man's mouth tilted upward. "Well, Minerva. As payment for me giving you seven years of hell, I am going to teach you to dance."

Hogwarts' Transfigurations Mistress didn't have time to argue as Sirius took her hands in his, and placed one on his shoulder whilst clasping the other tightly within his. She glared at him, but he merely grinned as his other hand traveled down her spine to rest on her lower back.

"I should hex you," she said, tilting her head slightly to one side.

Sirius shook his head and leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Just trust me."

As he drew back, Minerva looked at her former student, and to her utmost surprise, found herself nodding. She could hear music from within the Great Hall where the other guests were dancing, and recognised the tune as a waltz.

"Close your eyes," Sirius commanded.

She raised a supercilious eyebrow, but he smiled encouragingly, and she obeyed.

"Now, don't open your eyes. I'm going to lead you, just follow where I go."

Minerva nodded her acquiesce, and as violins began to play, Sirius pulled her closer toward him and stepped backward, taking her with him. Slowly, they moved in time with the music, and Minerva found herself relaxing somewhat as Sirius led her around the small veranda. The violins reached a crescendo and Sirius halted. Minerva opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked upward at him.

To her surprise, Sirius was no longer smiling, and her expression faltered somewhat. "Sirius...?" she began, suddenly mindful that she was folded within his arms.

He shook his head, and placed a finger against her lips. Minerva's brow furrowed, but she relaxed once more as Sirius resumed their dance. To her surprise, Sirius suddenly sent her into a spin, and her dress flared upwards as he spun her back toward him and dipped her down low before pulling her back to her feet. The music had ceased, or perhaps she merely couldn't hear it any more as the two looked at each other in the moonlight.

Green bored into grey with familiar intent, and after an indeterminate amount of time, Sirius leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. Minerva wanted to push him away, but found that her lips parted of their own accord, deepening the kiss. How long they stood in the moonlight, Minerva did not know, but when they pulled apart, colour flooded to her cheeks.

"I'm terribly sorry, Siri...Mr. Black," she stammered. "It was entirely inappropriate of me to..."

Sirius pressed a fingertip against her swollen lips, silencing her.

"I love you," he said simply, now tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Minerva shook her head softly as she reached up and rested her hand against his cheek. "No, lad, you don't," she said heavily, allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

Neither spoke as Minerva stepped back, and looked not at Sirius, but to his left. "I'm sorry, lad," she whispered, now looking down at the floor.

She removed his jacket which was still draped over her shoulders, pushed it into his hands, and walked into the crowded ballroom, weaving her way through the throngs of people. As she reached a hall that would lead to her chambers, she turned back. Sirius was still standing where she had left him, his jacket swung over his shoulder as he stared at her across the room.

His green eyes were full of hurt and she hurriedly looked away and marched down the corridor, her heels echoing loudly against the stone walls. Once in her chambers, she sank into the arm chair and stared at the fire, her mind reeling with recent events.

"_I love you."  
_"_No, lad, you don't."_

Biting her bottom lip, she rose to her feet and crossed the length of the room. She was nearly in the hall that led to her bedroom when the portrait swung open and Sirius stepped into the room. His jacket was still draped over his shoulder, and he grinned slightly as he held it out to her.

"You look freezing," he said, repeating words he had said previously.

Minerva said nothing as he walked toward her and once again draped it over her shoulders and held her upper arms. She looked down, but he placed a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look upward. "I'll leave if you ask me to, Minerva," he said softly.

She closed her eyes and felt his hands leave her arms and his footsteps across the room. As she heard the portrait door open once more, she finally opened them.

"Sirius..."

The younger man turned, and she smiled softly and held out his jacket which he had left on her shoulders. She said nothing as he crossed the room once more and took it from her outstretched hand. As he turned once more, she placed a hand on on his forearm, stilling him.

"Stay..."

* * *

_**Author's notes: **I know Sirius has grey eyes in canon. However, I've always thought that Minerva had grey eyes and 'grey bore into grey' just doesn't sound right. As evident by my name, Minerva is my favourite character and thus she gets the grey eyes. Please review and make my day. Cheers. Minniequill_


End file.
